Candy!
by Yuuna Ushina
Summary: [Shonen ai] [Traducción] [Kaitaka] Los dulces pueden ser utilizados en el camino de la seducción, si no me creen, preguntenle a Kai! xD


"Candy"

(by Jen)

Traducción by Yuuna Ushiha

Aquí esta la traducción de este gran fic a petición de Korito-nya!!! Espero que te guste amiga, este va para ti

**NOTA:** Este fic NO es mío, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo porque Kokoro Yana me pidió que lo hiciera; este fic pertenece a la autora Flamable-Devil y he mantenido el titulo en el idioma original. Espero que lo disfruten y se rían tanto como lo hice yo xD

**ADVERTENCIA:** Shonen-ai, KaiTaka, TakaKai, por lo tanto….¿eres homo fóbico? Pues en ese caso……o.ó LARGATE!!!

Ahora si, los dejo con el fic nn

CANDY

Era un día inusualmente caluroso y abrasador en Beycity, uno de esos días en los que gustoso te quedarías junto al congelador por el resto del verano y por lo tanto, no tendrías que darle la cara ni al sol ni a sus endemoniadamente radiantes y caluroso rayos

Era uno de esos flojos días en los que precisamente no harías más que eso: flojear, pues el más mínimo movimiento de tu parte, provocaría la producción de sudor. No mentirías en lo absoluto si como única solución posible dieras hacer absolutamente nada en todo el día

Si, eso sería lo perfecto, claro, a menos de que te llamases Kinomiya Takao y tu capitán de equipo te ordenara entrenar ignorando olímpicamente el endemoniado calor del día

Takao, tomó el dobladillo inferior de su remera sin mangas agitándolo, con el fin de conseguir algo de aire fresco. El sudor caía por el costado de su rostro y su espalda

Max dejó escapar un suspiro, tomo a Draciel y se paró frente a Takao, listo para su beybatalla, mientras Rei se sentaba bajo la sombra que le proporcionaba un gran árbol de Sakura cercano

"Okay, ustedes dos enfóquense en los puntos débiles de esta batalla" Kyou dijo con un leve tono de compasión en su voz, quien estaba sentado bajo la sombra de otro árbol cercano, sin poder hacer mas que sentir infinita lastima y compasión por sus compañeros de equipo teniendo que batallar bajo el ardiente sol. El pequeño miró a Kai de reojo, quien se encontraba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos enfocados en la recién comenzada batalla entre Takao y Max

Al moreno pelizaul le costo bastante el poder concentrándose a causa del maldito sol, que le brillaba intensamente directo sobre los ojos, complicándole la vista de la batalla

"Ahg!! Al diablo, esto ya no es divertido!!" gritó de repente sobresaltándolos a todos, menos a Kai. Max lo miró sorprendido, perdiendo su concentración por completo, así que Dragoon lo sacó volando del plato, pero los adolescentes al caldo ni por enterados se dieron; Max porque Takao lo había asustado y este último porque estaba en medio de una crisis de frustración crónica

"Hasta aquí! Me importa un carajo lo que tengas que decir Hiwatari!! Me rehúso a continuar entrenando con este calor!" dijo desesperadamente observando a Kai, quien solo lo observaba en vuelta

Kai descruzó sus brazos y avanzó hasta Takao

"Si abandonas ahora, tendrás entrenamiento extra mañana y comenzará extra Temprano" Kai dijo poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra 'temprano'

Takao titubeó, la idea de levantarse tempranito por la mañana no era exactamente una idea perfecta para su gusto, pero en la mañana definitivamente NO haría el calor de aquellos momentos

"De acuerdo" fue todo lo que Takao respondió antes de echarse a correr, así Kai no tendría tiempo de cambiar de idea

El bicolor solo observó, levemente sorprendido, a Takao desaparecer en la entrada del dojo

"Hey! Eso no es justo!" Max se quejó de repente, animando a Kai a regresar a la realidad

"Rei, vuelve aquí y entrena con Max" Kai ordenó. El joven chino solo suspiró profundamente, algo muy en el fondo de su corazoncito, le decía que tendría un largo día por delante con el entrenamiento…recién eran las 12 pm.

Mientras tanto, Takao se había lanzado en su cama boca abajo, extendiendo sus brazos junto al refrescante aire acondicionado. Esa si era vida, nada que hacer, recostado y con el aire acondicionado al máximo. Por un segundo, una mueca de culpabilidad y lastima apareció en sus facciones al recordar a sus compañeros, aun entrenado bajo ese asqueroso sol con Kai como su comandante…un buen rato se la llevó pensando en eso, hasta sin percatarse, el echo de sentirse tan relajado provocó que el sueño le ganara la partida

"Hey, Takao, vamos, levántate hombre!!" Max zamarreaba al bishonen de cabellera azul tormenta, pero éste solo se hizo hobillito, acurrucándose aún más y murmurando algo incoherente

"Oh, vamos, realmente no deseas quedarte durmiendo en un día tan bonito como este ¿no? Ya son las 3 de la tarde y descansaste mucho por hoy!!" un perversa sonrisa hizo su aparición en el semblante del rubio, al verter la mitad del agua de su vaso sobre Takao, quien reacciono enseguida

"AH!!!! MAX!!!!" ladró el moreno incorporándose de un salto al sentir la fría temperatura del agua contra su caliente piel

"Así esta mejor" Max dijo triunfante, sonriendo con burla "Iremos todos a la playa ¿te interesa?"

"Si…sería divertido…espera, ¿todos? Eso quiere decir que Kai también va?" un leve sonrojo se apoderó de Takao al imaginarse a Kai en traje de baño…muy, pero muy mojado y –por lo tanto-- con el traje pegado al cuerpo

"Quien?" Max preguntó observando el rostro de Takao irse tornando cada vez mas rojo

"Hey Takao, te daré un consejo: evita irte a tu mundo hentai al pensar en Kai antes de que te desmayes frente a mi, ya sea por perdida de sangre o su traslado a otras partes de tu cuerpo como por ejemplo…tu cerebro!!"

Takao se sonrojó aun más con las palabras que Max había empleado para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad

"Yo-yo no estaba…tu…lo sabes" el moreno dijo desvalidamente

"si, has dado justo en blanco y te diré algo: quizá deberías contarle sobre esto, Takao…quizás pensaría en hacerlo menos…no sé… ¿complicado para ti?"

"Eso es imposible Max! ¿Qué pensaría de mi? Probablemente me odiaría si llegara a enterarse de que yo…siento algo por él"

"Eso nunca lo sabrás a menos de que se lo digas…o si no, yo podría hablar con él y contárselo por ti"

"NO! Júrame que esto no saldrá de entre tu Kyou y yo!! Por favor Max, júramelo!!" Takao rogó aterrorizado

"Esta bien, relájate, ahora ve por tus cosas que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí mientras que ya podríamos estar allá disfrutando el agua" Max rió abandonando la habitación

Takao recolectó sus cosas y se cambió rápidamente, luego fue por una bolsa y se dirigió al refrigerador, en busca de algo de beber para llevar

"Vamos!!" gritó emocionado mientras corría en dirección a la puerta del dojo donde los demás lo esperaban

"Ya era hora" Rei dijo burlón, a lo que Takao solo se encogió de hombros sintiendo el rubor trepar a sus mejillas al sentir la extraña mirada que Kai le estaba dando

"Que?" preguntó intentando evitar que el sonrojo se intensificara sobre sus mejillas

Kai solo se encogió de hombros y se echó a andar

La playa se encontraba repleta cuando llegaron, pero Rei, se las ingenió para encontrar un buen lugar a la sombra y cerca del agua. Takao y Max tiraron sus cosas y corrieron al agua, sacándose las remeras en el camino, antes de entrara al frío mar

"Ah!! Está fría!!" Takao sonrió ampliamente

"Esto es lo mejor para hacer frente a esta clase de días" Max dijo riendo al igual que su amigo. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo, cuando Rei y Kyou llegaron repentinamente junto a ellos

"El agua está buena" dijo el chico de cabellos castaños; Rei lanzó –sorpresivamente- una pelota de playa directo a la cabeza de Takao

"Nos abandonaste Takao-kun!! Eres un traidor!!"

"Ah! Rei eso no fue divertido!!" Takao se quejó lanzando la pelota de regreso, con puntería exacta en la cabeza del chino, que momentos después desapareció bajo en agua

"Whoops!!"Takao rió tomando la pelota y lanzándosela a Max, quien la lanzo de regreso a un recientemente reaparecido Rei y así sucesivamente. Estaban disfrutando al máximo

Takao desvió la mirada solo para encontrar a Kai recostado sobre su toalla, con los ojos ocultos tras las gafas para el sol

"Me pregunto porque Kai no viene a bañarse" el peliazul dijo sin siquiera percatarse de que lo había hecho en voz alta

"Por qué no vas y le preguntas?" Kyou sugirió meneando sus cabellos castaños mientras intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Max. Rei solo observaba confundido a cada uno de los presentes, sintiendo que todos ellos sabían algo que él no

"Que sucede?" pregunt

"Nada!" Takao respondió atarantado, luego le lanzó la pelota a Max, se volteó y agregó "Iré a ver si quiere unírsenos"

Max y Kyou se miraron ligeramente asombrados

"Que es lo que ustedes saben y yo no?" Rei preguntó curioso

"Honestamente, no tenemos ni idea de lo que hablas Rei" Max y Kyou dijeron al unísono antes de reanudar el juego

Mientras, Takao caminó hasta llegar junto a su frío capitán de equipo, ya no había salvación: dejó escapar suspiro de terror al ver a Kai recostado con su traje de baño negro. Los ojos azul tormenta recorrieron todo ese cuerpo perfecto, desde su pecho bronceado y fuertes brazos, hasta sus largas, firmes y musculosas piernas

"Que es lo que miras tan maravillado?" Kai dijo repentinamente, provocando que Takao saltara y se sonrojara por lo que le pareció su milésima vez en el día

"Hum…err….bueno yo…esa…err…gran bolsa de…de…de dulces!! Si, esa gran bolsa de dulces que tienes ahí, no estaba mirando ni tu pecho ni tus…hum…quiero decir, solo los dulces!! Me das uno?" Takao tartamudeo

Kai solo lo observó con suspicacia, luego un extraño destello cruzó sus ojos

"Solo un dulce…bien, lo lamento por ti, pero no te daré ninguno"

Takao simuló un puchero, completamente aliviado de que Kai no se hubiese percatado de que le estaba mintiendo

"Por qué no?" se quejó tomando asiento sobre su propia toalla, ubicada disimulada y cuidadosamente junto a la de Kai

"Porque estas completamente mojado y no quiero que mis dulces terminen igual" Kai dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Además son mis favoritos, y tremendamente complicados de encontrar, así que lo siento por ti"

Takao lo observó molesto "Tienes una bolsa llena, no te cuesta nada compartirla!! No te dañará en lo absoluto perder uno o dos"

"Estamos hablando de ti, puedo perder la bolsa completa, te los comerás todos!!" Kai lo contradijo

"Eso no es verdad!!" Takao dijo azorado. Okay, le gustaba comer y los dulces eran su comida chatarra favorita, pero no se encontraba ni cerca de alcanzar a Max cuando de cosas con alto contenido de azúcar eran el tema principal

"Retráctate!! No estoy ni cerca de ser tan temible como Max en estas circunstancias!!" le recriminó ofendido al mayor

Kai sonrió y se inclinó hacia él acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, provocando que Takao se sonrojara una vez más y estuviese seguro de que en su vida se había sonrojado tanto

"No necesito ni ACALORARME ni FASTIDIARME por este asunto, Kinomiya" Kai dijo enfatizando ambas palabras "Después de todo, igual no conseguirás ninguno"

Takao solo atino a observar fijamente a Kai alejarse de él, coger un dulce y echárselo a la boca. El bicolor observaba a Takao por el rabillo del ojo, saboreando el pequeño y dulce caramelo, mientras se deshacía en su boca

Nuevamente Takao solo atinó a observar fijamente el espectáculo, intentando que no perder mas baba de la necesaria en le proceso. A estas alturas, la pregunta que había ido a hacerle a Kai, había quedado totalmente olvidada

Kai sonrió mentalmente, viendo a como a Takao –prácticamente-- se le caía la baba, mirándolo como si no existiese un mañana. Quizá si tenía una posibilidad con su ángel de cabellos azules después de todo y las fijas miradas que estaba recibiendo se lo confirmaban

El oji-carmín muerte tragó lo que le restaba de dulce, cogió la bolsa y buscó uno en especial; escogió un lollypop pequeño de color rojizo, lo llevó a su boca y lo saboreó con deleite, su combinación favorita: Frambuesa y cereza [Jen: mi combinación favorita xD]

Lentamente, sacó el dulce de su boca y le dio una pequeña lamida

Takao, sintió su garganta secarse en un segundo. Kai se percataría de que él…estaba mirando sin inocencia alguna sus acciones con ese lollypop??

El moreno tragó incomodo, no se sentía capaz de apartar la vista de Kai, quien disfrutaba al 100% la mirada fija mirada de Takao

Lamió el dulce por un instante mas antes de introducirlo y luego sacarlo nuevamente cerrando los ojos por un momento

Un ahogado gritito de Takao hizo que el bicolor abriese lo ojos posándolos sobre él, con el lollypop nuevamente en la boca

"Que contigo?" preguntó inocentemente [Yuu: . hipócrita!!]

"Nada, absolutamente nada mal conmigo" Takao dijo nervioso mientras intentaba evitar el contacto visual con su capitán

"Realmente quieres un dulce?" Kai pregunt

Takao solo cabeceó en respuesta, ya estaba molesto de la misma pregunta, a lo que Kai solo sonrió y levantó el dulce por sobre la cabeza moreno

"Entonces, gánatelo" sonrió malévolamente. Los ojos de takao casi se salieron ante el empalagoso maltrato totalmente indeciso, pero luego lanzó cualquier precaución al viento y se lanzó sobre Kai para cogerlo gustoso. Desafortunadamente, el bicolor era más alto y más fuerte de lo esperado

Hizo el intento 3 veces antes de perder el balance y caer sobre Kai, quien aun mantenía la maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro.

"No es justo Kai, solo uno!!! UNO!!! Eso es todo lo que pido!!" Takao dijo volviendo a sentarse tan bruscamente que creyó su columna vertebral rota

"Solo uno ¿he?" Kai preguntó llevándose el dulce a la boca, lamiéndolo otra vez lentamente y mirando a Takao

"Puedes tener este" agregó ofreciéndole el dulce al japonés, cuyos ojos se dilataron incredulos. El menor no sabía que andaba mal con Kai, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que el bicolor estaba coqueteando con él o algo por estilo. Quizá abría tomado mucho solo

"Q-Que??!!!" Takao tartamude

"Ya me oíste, lo tomas o lo dejas: cinco, cuatro, tres…" Kai comenzó a contar [Yuu: º-ºU presión psicológica]

Takao le arrebató el dulce y se lo metió a la boca

Se sonrojó furiosamente –otra vez-- al asimilar lo que acaba de hacer. Él tenía el dulce de Kai en la boca…dulce que había estado en la boca de Kai…que ahora estaba en su…era con beso indirecto, algo así como cuando se comparte la misma gaseosa …y él lo disfrutó…acción que en definitiva no fue buena, si Kai pensaba que estaba loco, estaría seguro por ahora ¿o no? Se volteó a miró a Kai, quien tenía su vista fija en él

Takao, rápidamente, se sacó el dulce de la boca, se lo entregó a Kai y se echo a corre gritando algo de ir a caminar por la orilla de la playa

Kai sonrió echándose el dulce a la boca y saboreándolo, ahora con la pequeña diferencia de que había estado en la boca de Takao. Meditó algo por algunos segundos y luego se echó a andar en la misma dirección

Max, Kyou y Rei detuvieron el juego para observarlos y se encontraban totalmente shokeados, por no decir menos

"OH mi dios, Kai estaba Takao?" Rei logró pronunciar incrédulo

"Así parece..." Kyou dijo inseguro

"Así fue!! Yo lo vi coquetear con mis propios ojos!!" Rei dijo ahora mucho mas seguro "oh por dios…y lo extraño es que fue Kai!!"

"Si" Max afirmó con los ojos llenos de estrellas "Y saben lo mejor de todo esto?"

"Que?" Kyou y Rei preguntaron simultáneamente

"Kai dejó los dulces!!" Max gritó antes de lanzarse al ataque contra la bolsa de dulces

Kyou y Rei saborearon mentalmente los caramelos y siguieron al rubio, pensando en si sería saludable para Max tanta azúcar en un día tan caluroso

Takao corrió hasta que no escuchó nada mas que sus pisadas, luego se detuvo lentamente y observó a su alrededor

Estaba bajo las rocas al este de la playa, se sentó en una balanceando sus pies sobre las frías aguas. El cielo aun estaba azul, pero las nubes habían comenzado a juntarse por aquí y por allá, probablemente se pondría a llover

Sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar todo lo sucedido junto a las toallas. Kai había estado coqueteando con él, de eso no había dudad…verdad? Por qué habría hecho algo como…eso? No tenía ningún sentido. Quizá si tenía una oportunidad con Kai después de todo, pero se había comportado como un cobarde y huyó antes de confesarle sus sentimientos

Takao dejó escapar un suspiro de de frustración, cogió una piedrecilla y la lanzó al agua

A sus espaldas, Kai lo observaba en silencio. La mirada era confusa, enfocó el rostro de ese ángel y luego sonrió levemente. Talvez era tiempo de que Takao se enterara de ciertas cosas que él sentía. Pero Kai no era una personas de palabras, así que puso un pequeño chocolate en su boca y caminó en dirección a Takao, con la convicción de que las acciones serían más fuertes que las palabras

Se acercó con cuidado al joven y aclaró su garganta. Takao se incorporó de un saltó asustado y giró solo para encontrarse con el hermoso par de ojos rubí del mayor

"K-Kai, me asustaste!!" Takao dijo colocando una mano sobre su corazón

"Si?" Kai dijo con una estúpida sonrisa afectuosa, Takao deseó dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no tenía ni la más mínima intención de matarse al caer de la roca

"Que diablos sucede contigo??!! Esta mañana estabas tan gruñón como siempre y ahora pareciera como si…" Takao cerró la boca

"Como si que?"

"Como si…estuvieras coqueteando con…migo" él pequeño respondió mientras otro fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas

"Quizá lo hice" Kai dijo suavemente

La cabeza de Takao se levantó tan rápidamente que Kai dio un respingo

"Tu…yo…" el pequeño tartamude

"No me digas que no lo disfrutaste, porque tu reacción dice todo lo contrario" Kai dijo casi en un susurro dando otro paso hacia el chico, quedando casi pecho contra pecho

"U…uhmm…" Takao intentó decir algo avergonzado e incomodo con la cercanía del bicolor

"De todas formas, fue desconsiderado de tu parte salir corriendo cuando al fin había decidido darte uno de mis dulces" Kai susurró dejando su nariz a escasos centímetros de la del menor

"D-de verdad?" Takao pregunt

Kai solo cabeceó en señal de un si, levantando el rostro de Takao con sus manos

"Te gusta el chocolate?" fueron las últimas palabras que escaparon de la boca de Kai, antes de apresar con sus labios los de Takao, quien sintió la ardiente y ligera presión de la suave boca de Kai sobre la suya propia. No fue capaz de hacer nada pero al sentir lo inseguro del beso, cerró los ojos y lo devolvió, momentos después, la lengua de Kai demandaba entrar en su boca

Sus labios se separaron lentamente y Kai deslizó su lengua adentro junto con algo caliente y pegajoso; tomo unos momentos para que el cerebro de Takao asimilara que era un chocolate lo que Kai había metido en su boca. Lo sintió extraño, pero completamente ingrato el saborear el dulzor del chocolate de Kai en vez del sabor del mismo beso

Los brazos de Kai lo rodearon lentamente por la cintura. De los labios de Takao escapó un leve ruidito mientras con sus propios brazos envolvía al chico de ojos carmín sin esperar romper el beso pero la necesidad de aire era cada vez más demandante

Kai rompió el beso lentamente dejado el chocolate de recuerdo en la boca de Takao

"Delicioso" dijo sonriendo

Takao solo se sonrojo mientras el dulce ya casi había desaparecido en su boca

"Realmente delicioso" susurró suavemente aferrándose al bicolor

"Que significó todo eso Kai?" Takao preguntó con un leve temblor en su voz

"En verdad muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que ahora se que realmente te gusta el chocolate…" respondió arrastrando esta última palabra

Takao frunció el seño pero antes de que pudiese decir cualquier cosa, sintió el calido aliento de Kai en su oído

"Y que ahora reconozco que besas excelente…y que me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo en mis brazos por la eternidad…" Kai agregó arrastrando la última palabra una vez mas

"De verdad?" Takao preguntó posando sus ojos en los de Kai

Kai cabeceó y sus ojos brillaron como respuesta suficiente para Takao

"Jamás pensé que fueras tan débil, Hiwatari" Avergonzado sonrió Takao mirándolo fijamente

"Kinomiya?"

"Si?"

"Tengo otro dulce" y sin mas, Kai besó nuevamente a su ángel para compartir otro chocolate con el chico de ojos azul tormenta, por aquel camino tan intimo que lo hizo sonrojar pero al final supo disfrutar

"Hmm!!"

Kai sonrió nuevamente al escuchar el gemido que escapó de los labios de su ángel. Desde ahora definitivamente usaría ese camino para compartir sus dulces favoritos como ese

FIN!!

Yuu: yeah!! Termine la traducción de este fic, dando mis felicitaciones a la autora por tan espectacular obra

El único cambio en el fic, es que Jen-san llama Kenny y yo Kyou al chico de lentes.

Si leen la versión en ingles original, se darán cuenta de que no es exactamente igual a esta, pues para facilitar la comprensión cambie algunas palabras, pero cada frase mantiene su mismo significado

Dejen Review onegai!!! Me esforcé mucho en traducirlo. Si desean alguna traducción, solo háganmelo saber, quizá la haga nn

Atte

Yuuna Ushiha


End file.
